Annihilation By Autons
by InsaneWhovian17
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. Criticize, but don't hate! It's a fanfiction about a boy who is bullied and whose life is terrible, and the girl he loves is dating the guy who bullies him regularly. He gets whisked away by the Doctor, and I should hope you can guess what happens next. AN AWFUL LOT OF RUNNING! !WARNING! TEEN PROBLEMS T for swears and violence.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

The birds were tweeting and the sun was shining, and it was the start of a new day. I turned off my alarm, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and threw off the covers. I threw some clothes on and grabbed my bag and breakfast. "Bye Mom, Dad, love you," I said, as I walked out, closing the door behind, but not before hugging them both. At that point, I had no idea how long I would go without hugging them again.


	2. Snow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

When I got to school, I put my bike with the others and realized I had forgotten my lock. I was late anyway, so I ran inside. When I got to first period, the teacher asked me who Jason was. I sighed and said, "I don't know." Everybody laughed, except for one person. Her. The girl who sat right next to me and never liked it when I got bullied. I guess it was kindness, considering she had a boyfriend. So I sat down at my seat and dropped my bag down next to it. "Hi," she said. I nodded in response, afraid of what might come out of my mouth. "You know, even if I am in a different social group than you, you still will need to talk to me someday." I turned to her and said, "How's Tom?" She bit her lip and replied, "He's doing okay. But you know, you don't have to talk about my boyfriend. I mean, I've sat next to you for half the year, and we still don't know a thing about each other." "You have a dog named Muffins, your favorite color is pink, you're brilliant but shy, and you don't like bullying," I said, grinning at the look on her face. "How did you know all that?" she asked. "You wear pink every day, you have a picture of dog on your folder with a caption that reads 'Muffins,' you bite your lip whenever you're asked a question by a teacher or another classmate, and you frown whenever you see a kid getting made fun of," I said, grinning. "Wow. Well, what about you? What's your life like?" she asked. I shook my head as if to say, if only you knew.


	3. Tom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

At the end of the day, I headed to my locker and opened it, only for it to be slammed almost immediately. I stared into evil's eyes, sighed, and said, "Hello, Tom." "Hey, nerd," Tom said, shoving me into the wall. "Where's those awesome ninja moves, huh? Gonna beat the shit out of me?" He threw a punch at me, and it found its target in no time. I fell to the floor, my eye black. He began kicking me right there, in the middle of the hallway, with everyone watching. I heard my ribs crack and grabbed my stomach, groaning in pain. Tom chuckled and walked away, everyone still staring at me. I looked in the direction Tom had walked in, and saw Snow, her hands over her mouth. I closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek.


	4. An Awful Lot Of Running

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

Covered in bruises, I went to get my bike, only to discover it had been stolen. So I began walking home. I stepped in a lot of puddles and was feeling absolutely miserable, until I heard a scream. I ran in the direction of it, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Store mannequins were coming to life and wrecking everything in their path! I threw my bag at one that was going after a woman, presumably the one that screamed. Bad idea. The mannequin began walking in my direction, and soon I was cornered in an alley by three of them. Just then, I heard a noise, almost like wind, except not quite. Then a big blue 1960's police telephone box appeared behind the plastic creatures. And then the door opened, a man stepped out, stretched out his hand for me to grab, and said two words that would change my life forever. "Come on." I ran past the mannequins and grabbed his hand. He pulled me into the box and shut the door. My jaw hit the floor as I realized that the police box...was not a police box. At least, not on the inside. It had a giant console and stairs leading off to who knows how many rooms. The man ran over to the console and began pushing buttons, until he pulled a large lever, and the box shook violently. He ran past me, who was still standing near the door, and stepped outside. "You can't go out there! Those things are everywhere!" I said, running after him. I stood, jaw on the ground, as I saw that we were in Chinatown.


	5. China(town?)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

"How did we get to Chinatown?" I asked, noticing that everyone spoke English. "We're not in Chinatown. This is the real deal!" the man said, adjusting his bow tie. "Are you saying that we are actually in China? Then why is everyone speaking English? Who are you? What is that thing?" I asked, too many questions (floating/bouncing) around in my head. "Translation matrix, they're not speaking English, you're speaking Chinese. I'm the Doctor. That's the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," he said, grinning, as if he loved it when the people he picked up had this many questions. "Is that a spaceship?" I asked. "Yes, and you, you're clever, aren't you? Straight A's since kindergarten. I did a background check before I saved you from the Autons. I've done background checks ever since that shape shifting Silurian pretended to be an old friend of mine. Now then, back to the Autons. They're living plastic. I think I first encountered them almost immediately after the second one. I can't remember _that_ far back. Oh, well," the Doctor said. It was difficult to process everything that that man was saying, but somehow I did it. I was so busy processing, I didn't notice the Auton behind me.


	6. Riveror is it?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

I felt something poking my back and turn around to find an Auton ready to fire. My eyes went wide as I ran past it and ducked as it fired. I ducked again as I heard four dozen more shots. I looked back and saw the Auton...with four dozen holes in its chest, which formed another phrase that would change my life forever:

HEY BITCHEZ


	7. Jesse(Short one, sorry)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

The Auton broke down before my very eyes as a hooded figure shoved it out of the way and looked at me. "Hello, weirdo. I assume you're the Doctor's latest?," the figure said. I stood there, once again slack jawed, as the figure pulled of the hood...to reveal a boy about my age. He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Darren," I said. "Darren Williams." "Jesse," he replied. "I also assume you've been inside the Tardis?" I nodded, shocked that this boy, younger than me, could be such a badass. "How are you such a badass?" I exclaimed. "I've come across the Doctor before, or rather, he came across my people. People got hurt, and I was almost one of them. So I learned to defend myself," Jesse said, grinning.


	8. Dear Whovians Gifted With Insanity

I will not be posting another chapter until June 9 or later. I will be writing them, just not posting them. And I'm sure they'll be fantastic. So, sit back, relax, have a jelly baby, and ALLONSY!


	9. Katie

Author's Note: Written by a good friend of mine, KatieAnimeFreak2000

Go check out her stories! u/4602204/KatieAnimeFreak2000

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IF I DID, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED YEARS AGO!**

* * *

POV of Katie.

School was the same old thing as always. Math was boring, science was boring, everything was just boring. The only entertainment that I get all day is the sob stories from Darren about Snow and how she is always dating that illiterate, idiotic Tom. Ah, Tom. The very source of torture for my dear friend Darren. And me. And, well, anyone except for Snow and Tom's goons. I feel sorry for him, they mostly pick on him for just sitting next to Snow.  
Anyways, the bell rang at exactly the moment that I needed it to. My sixth grade Spanish teacher was just starting to talk about her ugly little poodle. I dashed out into the hall to find Darren, I noticed earlier that someone was taking his bike, and I wanted to tell him before he went outside. I came to his locker, to find a crowd had gathered around it.  
"Haha!" I heard the idiotic laughter of the lead idiot, Tom. He turned around and had everyone part away, letting me see his latest work. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Darren, bruised and broken, slumped down against the wall of lockers. A hand covered my mouth as I turned my head to glare at Tom. How dare he hurt him! Tom only grinned. "You like my work bookworm?" He snickered.  
A moment later, Darren got up and ran out the door. I. Was. Furious. Not only did he hurt my friend, but he called me a bookworm! His laughter made me sick, so I decided to take care of that. Putting down my binder, I kicked him so hard that he crashed into the glass display case, shattering the glass into a million pieces.  
"That, Tom, is for hurting my friend." I said menacingly, turning and running outside before he could catch me. I could hear his barbaric grunts all through the halls as he trudged after me.  
"You are dead, you little bookworm, DEAD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT!" he yelled after me. I mentally flinched, and then ran faster.  
'Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!' I thought as I dashed out of the building. I ran for about half an hour before I finally came to the conclusion that I had lost him. But before I could catch a breath, plastic mannequins came up from everywhere, creating a tight circle around me. I was on the verge of panicking, when I heard a strange whooshing noise. Then, right in front of my eyes, appeared a 1960's police box. It opened up to reveal a boy in a cloak, a man with a bow tie, and, DARREN?! What the hell was he doing there? Before I could react, the man with the bow tie and the boy with the cloak came bounding out of the blue box. The boy pulled out a futuristic looking gun and started to shoot down all of the mannequins.  
"Get down!" he yelled, aiming his gun at me. I ducked down and he fired at the last of them.  
"Are you alright?" the man asked me, pulling me back up into a standing position. He spoke with a thick British accent, and that confused me a little bit. We were in America, not the freakin' U. K! 'Oh well' I thought as I brushed off some dirt from my large denim jacket.  
"Yeah, probably will never go into a mall again without completely flipping out, but I'm fine." I muttered. I walked past him and towards the box.  
"Hey! Who said that you could go in there?" The man asked as he put himself between me and the box. "Do you even know where we are going? To destroy more of those things! And we can't be having to save you every time we get into a tight situation."  
"She's a black belt, Doctor! She can take care of herself!" Darren called from the box, grinning widely. The man just stood there in shock.  
"Well then, right this way!" He said, motioning for me to get in. Happy with myself, I ran into the box and hugged Darren. "You're lucky we came when we did, a moment later and you would have been toast." the man said as he closed the doors. He then turned back to us. "Now then, I do believe introductions are in order! I am the Doctor, and this is Jesse," he said, putting a hand on the cloaked boy's shoulder. "And this!" he exclaimed, motioning all around the large interior of the box, "Is the TARDIS! It stands for T-"  
"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I finished for him. I didn't even know how I knew that, I'd never even seen the strange machine before.  
"Uh, yes actually. You look awfully familiar, have we met?" the Doctor asked, leaning close into my face and looking at me with squinted eyes.  
"No, I don't think so. Nice tie by the way!" I said happily as I circled the huge central console. He nodded.  
"Well, alrighty then! What's your name kid!" he asked, completely chipper.  
"Katherine Pond" I said, putting my hands into my pockets. "But you can just call me Katie." the expression on his face was pure shock.  
"Pond? POND?! Are you sure that's your last name?" He questioned. I didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a name.  
"Sure I'm sure. You think that I'm that dense to not even know my own last name?" I said accusingly, making the Doctor stutter.  
"Uh, w-well I-I suppose n-not." I nodded and turned to face Darren.  
"How did you get here? How did you find me? And what the hell were those things!?" I asked him, Darren just stared at the Doctor and Jesse quizzically, obviously not knowing how they had done it.  
"Uh...I don't really know. The Doctor did all of the work," he answered.  
"Hey, what about me?!" Jesse whined, obviously offended. I glared at him.  
"Don't whine, what are you, a four year old?" I accused. Said Jesse just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face all of them. "Well? Am I going to get any answers or am I gonna have to go find it out for myself?" I asked again, my voice heavy with attitude. For the record, I was NOT in a good mood. Plus, I don't think that anyone would be particularly cheery after a whole day of school, watching your friend get beat up, nearly getting beat up themselves, all-out sprinting for about a half hour, and then nearly getting killed by mindless hunks of plastic. Oh no, not a good day. So, you can see why I had a reason to be irritable.  
"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Those things that you saw outside are called Autons, metamorphic android robots. They are artificial lifeforms that are originally just everyday plastic items, but are animated by a creature called the Nestene Consciousness. They are animated through a transmitter, and all that needs to be done is to destroy the transmitter, and all of the Autons will go back to normal, everyday pieces of plastic!" he explained as he started to pull on some levers on the console.  
"Okay, but what do they want? A war? Why are they killing?!" I asked as I followed him around the console.  
He sighed. "No, they aren't here to start a war, they want the Earth. They want to overthrow the entirety of the human race, and destroy it,"  
"But Doctor, why do they want to do that?" I asked.  
"I don't know why they want to, all I know is that the Nestene Consciousness wants the Earth. To claim it."  
"More land, more power." Darren summed up.  
"All we need to stop the onslaught, it this!" Jesse held up a small circular vial filled with viscous blue liquid. "This bottle holds the anti-plastic, all we need to do is to pour this into the Nestene Consciousness, and then the signal from the transmitter will die off, rendering all of the Autons completely harmless again!" Jesse announced.  
"Wow, that's amazing! What's in it?" I asked.  
All Jesse did was wink, "Ah, spoilers!" he said quietly. I glowered at him, but then turned back to the Doctor.  
"How did you find me?" I asked him.  
"Yes! You can thank Darren here for that! We just happened to come across a slightly large group of Autons in one area, and when we checked it out on the monitor here," he motioned to a futuristic looking screen, "we found you! Standing in the middle of the ring."  
"Hm... I guess that makes sense." I thought out loud. "So, the TARDIS is a spaceship? Oh, and let me guess, it can travel through time, too." I said dully.  
"Well, you sure do just suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" I heard Jesse snicker. Not being particularly happy with that comment, I tore Jesse a new one by turning around and stomping as hard as I could on his foot. He winced in pain, and then started jumping around the room holding his injured foot. I turned back to look at the Doctor and Darren.  
"So, a 'save humanity' mission?" I summed it up to.  
"Yes, but remember, it will be dangerous." the Doctor said.  
"I know."  
"There won't be any backing out."  
"I know."  
"You can't blame me if something horrible happens."  
"I know."  
"You know the mission?"  
"Destroy the Nestene Consciousness, save the Earth."  
"Do you know the risks?"  
"Yes, I do. Next to no chance of survival. But... a once in a lifetime experience."  
"So, what do you all say?" the Doctor asked.  
"I'm in!" Darren answered.  
"Me too." Jesse said. They all turned to look at me.  
"Are you crazy? Hell yeah I'm in!" I said. We all grinned at each other.  
"Alrighty then! First objective, find the Nestene Consciousness!" the Doctor said.  
"Aye aye captain!" I announced, saluting to the Doctor.  
"Don't salute, I hate it when people do that." he said. I just smiled. Pushing and pulling some things on the console, he paused for a second.  
"Hold onto something." he said, and with that he pulled the final lever, and we were off. There was a great shaking, and the loud, almost deafening whooshing of the engines. I clung to the railing for dear life.  
"Woooo whooooooo!" I yelled through the noise of the engines. The Doctor grinned like a mad man.  
**"GERONIMO!"**


End file.
